Ice Cream
by LanaLang6410
Summary: Guys often say that a girl's best friend is a diamond, but if a guy paid any REAL attention to a girl, he would realize that a girl's real best friend is ice cream. When Tris's favorite uncle Peter (Note the sarcasm) decides to pay a visit, Tobias knows exactly how to cheer her up, ice cream! This is a One-Shot, maybe a Two-Shot, but that depends on the support. Please Review!


**A/N: Hello! So, I'm re-uploading this on my personal account. **

**IMPORTANT: AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS FANFIC FOUR AND TRIS ARE NOT A COUPLE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent by V. Roth!**

Tris(POV):

Tobias and I walk to our favorite ice cream parlor. We are both incredibly sweaty from coming from not only our martial arts lesson, but from our basketball coach's exhausting exercises. Then we decided it would be a good idea to play the Pedrad brothers in a two on two basketball game. With Tobias who plays as the Centre on his team, me who plays as the shooting guard on my team, we were practically unstoppable. Uriah and Zeke aren't bad at playing, but they haven't exactly spent years playing and practicing. It was close but we still won and made a MAJOR dent in their once inflated ego(for them being beaten by a girl was hard to handle, but having a girl who is obviously completely better than them, that just shook them). Ice cream is just a celebratory gift as well as an 'I'm sorry your ass of an uncle is coming over to stay at your house' from Tobias. When we reach we see that there is a small, two-person line. Tobias decides to make some small talk.

"So, how are you feeling about Peter coming over?" He asks.

"Great! Peter is the best seventeen-year-old on the planet- no the universe! Did I mention that he's my mom's favorite little brother," I say with fake enthusiasm.

"I can tell," He says with a chuckle.

"You can't ditch me, okay? I mean when he's here I'm gonna need all the emotional support I can get. With Christina being gone, it's just not the same anymore. And my muscular build is definitely not...attractive, especially with my height," I say looking down. Christina just leaving and telling me the day of hit me hard. She didn't just move out of the town or state, she moved out of the frickin continent. She didn't know until two weeks before, so I guess it was hard for her to accept as well.

"Don't worry! I'll be your emotional support animal through all of this," Tobias says.

"Emotional support animal? You're a human, Tobias," I say with a small laugh. I walk up to the woman at the register.

"Technically, humans are animals," He mutters, "in more than one way,"

"Hello, can I take your order?" She says politely.

"Can we have the medium-" I'm cut off by Tobias.

"The large cup please," he says. She gives us a look of amusement as she grabs the giant cup. I give Tobias a look.

"What? It holds five big scoops! That means we don't need to pick just three of our favorites and cry about not eating the two others!" He says defensively. I give him a serious look for one second before bursting out laughing. The woman holds back a laugh. Tobias points to a few flavors and whispers something. I point to a few flavors and whisper back. We nod and order.

"One scoop of chocolate, one of vanilla, one of passion fruit, one of raspberry, and finally one of hazelnut," I say. Tobias nods at me with a smile. The kind lady gives us five fairly large scoops of ice cream.

"Ok, your total will be-," Tobias interrupts her as soon as he sees me taking out my wallet.

"I'll pay!" He says quickly as he gently pushes me towards the direction of the table. I give him a look as I walk towards the table. He hands over the money and grabs the cup and two spoons. He sits down on the other chair and places down the cup.

"So, what kind of cake are you making for your uncle?" He asks as he takes the first bite.

"First of all, I wanted the first bite, and second, a completely chocolate cake with a homemade raspberry sauce on top," I say as Tobias licks his lips. My mom expects me to make my almost eighteen-year-old uncle a wonderful cake to celebrate his almost adultness. I take a huge bite of the chocolate and Tobias glares at me.

"I better be invited to eat and share that cake," he says. No doubt my mom will invite him. I'm pretty sure at times she loves him more than she loves me.

"You will for sure be invited. If not by me, then my mom. You know how much she loves you," I say.

"I might be in the run for favorite child soon," He jokes.

"In your dreams, Tobias,"

"So, tell me why you hate Peter so much. I mean when I met him like two years ago he didn't seem bad, just not good,"

"Well, one instance is when I was cleaning up some crumbs, he dropped, he sat on the chair that was closest to me and started eating a cookie that I made. As he was eating, he purposely dropped the crumbs on me. They went into the back or my shirt and it was disgusting, he has no manners. I almost screamed at him," I say. Tobias nods.

"Another instance?"

"Remember that time when my mom wouldn't let us go into my room alone without her watching us?" Tobias looks confused before slightly nodding his head.

"Well, Peter was the cause of that. When Peter came he obviously had some sort of an attraction to Nita. Well, one day, uh, he decided to invite her over, without our permission. By that time, they had gotten pretty close, like girlfriend-boyfriend close. You were over for an hour before they came and my mom was out for the day and thought she could leave some 'responsible teenagers,' home alone. So you went home, but Nita stayed with Peter," I say between bites of ice cream. I hear some children squeal and look over to see them jumping around, ready for ice cream.

"Oh god, they just made it a hundred times for awkward to explain," I murmur. I can already see the mother eyeing us.

"Continue. I'm not one to judge," He says.

"Well, he took her to his room after grabbing a towel, locked and closed his door, and came out with a very unusually blissful Nita. He then went to throw away something in the bathroom. If you didn't put two and two together, they, you know, uh," I stammer while blushing, unable to explain. I take another bit of ice cream so I don't have to talk.

"No Tris, please tell me, I didn't put two and two together," Tobias says wanting me to elaborate. He smirks as I squirm. I glare at him and eat another bite.

"Tobias, there are children around! They did it," I say whispering the last part in his ear with a frustrated sigh. Somewhere in his brain, dusting wheels start to turn and he blushes.

"Your mom saw the dirty you-know-what and thought it was…." He trails off and makes a motion signifying, 'us'.

"Yeah," I say my cheeks red. I take a big scoop of hazelnut on my spoon and slowly lick it off the spoon to avoid getting a brain freeze. Tobias seems to think for a moment before saying,

"Where do you go to make ice cream?" He asks, attempting to light the mood.

"Where?" I reply, but I'm pretty I know where this is going.

"Sunday School!" He says with a laugh. He's getting good at this cringy dad stuff. My dad has really rubbed off on him, making him cringe almost daily. As soon as he heard about Tobias's dad being more of a serious person, he and I made sure Tobias got his fair share of cringe in his life. I smirk at him.

"You're such a dork," I say with a small laugh.

"You wanted me to learn 'dad jokes,'" He says pointing at me. Suddenly his smile disappears as he looks at our ice cream.

"No! No! No!" He mutters.

"What happened, Tobias?" I ask, starting to become worried.

"We forgot mint chip, again!" He says with a frown, I swear he sheds a tear.

"Argh!" I say with a facepalm. Last time we forgot about mint chip also and we swore not to forget it this time. I can see the mother with her children continuing to eye us. It's becoming weird because I know she's listening to our conversation. We both continue taking bites, and at one point I realize Tobias is going for the last of the hazelnut. I use my spoon to knock it out of his spoon.

"Hey!" He says playfully. We both battle for the last of the hazelnut before it goes flying up and it lands on the table. I glare at Tobias.

"Look what you did!" I exclaim.

"Look what I did? You took it out of my spoon!" He retorts angrily, but I can see a mischievous glint in his eye. I take the last spoon of passionfruit and slowly lick it off. Then it happens, Tobias starts full on attacking the raspberry and chocolate. No! I grab the last of the ice cream which happens to be almost half chocolate and half raspberry.

"Ha! I got the last bite!" I say teasingly dangling it in front of his face. I slowly savor the last bite and I take about a minute to finish it completely.

"Mmmmmmm. That was soooooo good," I say with a smirk.

"I'm sure it was," Tobias grumbles. It's only then when I notice bits of chocolate and passionfruit on Tobias's face.

"Uh, you got a little something on your face," I say laughing at Tobias. I swear he's a complete child on some days. He tries using a napkin to take it off, but that only smears it.

"Give me a second," I say after watching his horrific attempts to take it off. I walk up to the lady who took our order.

"May I please have a glass of tap water?" I ask nicely.

"Sure," She says and fills a small plastic cup with water.

"Thanks," I say with a smile and walk back to our table. I take a napkin in my hand and look around to make sure nobody's watching. I then dip a little bit of the napkin into the water.

"Seriously, Tris?" He asks unimpressed.

"Listen, it's either you can go out there with a frickin chocolate mustache and beard, or you can hold still and let me clean it off," I say and I slowly start to remove bits of the chocolate and other ice creams that have cemented on his face.

"It's so cold!" he complains as he flinches for the gazillionth time. I sigh and continue to wipe his face as if he was a three-year-old until the ice cream is all gone.

"There. If you weren't such a baby we would've been done three minutes ago," I say, then something clicks in my head.

"Tobias, what time is it?" I ask, scared of what my mother will do if I'm late to my lovely Uncle Peter's return celebration thing without the actual celebration.

"Uh, 3:30 pm," He says glancing down at his clock. His eyes widen.

"Shit," we both say at the same time. I have to meet my mother and Peter in ten minutes and she wants Tobias to be there. I rush to throw away the cup and in three seconds we both are running in an attempt to get home in less time than it would usually take us. How did an hour pass so quickly? In about five minutes, we both come to the standstill where we have to go opposite ways.

"Bye, Tobias!" I say and I embrace him quickly.

"Wait, Tris! You have something on your face," He says with a smirk.

"Where?" I ask, confused.

"Here," He says. Then, he leans down and places kiss directly on my lips. It happens so fast that I don't even know what actually happened. I just stand there stunned. He winks at me before running off in the direction of his house.

"You better start running if you don't wanna be late!" I hear him yell as his voice slowly fades away. I snap back into reality and begin sprinting back to my house.

"Finally, Beatrice! I'm picking up Peter! I want you showered and nicely prepared by the time I get back!" My mother saying putting on her shoes. She gives me a kiss on the head before running out the door. I sprint to my room and quickly take a shower, get dressed, and dry my hair in fifteen minutes. I'm brushing my hair when I hear the front door open. I check the mirror, twice and make sure my dress is on correctly. I hear my phone buzz and go to check on it. It's from Tobias.

_Tobias: Sorry, that was uncalled for! I didn't say anything because I probably would've been a stammering idiot. See you in a few :P_

I smile at the message and make my way down to face my favorite uncle Peter. Yay!

**A/N: Anyways, that wraps this one-shot up! Hope you liked it! Please Review and give me your thoughts! I kinda edited this (a.k.a. I put it through Grammarly and read over it once during lunch). I was looking through the second part of this fanfic. I was just cringing the entire time so give me time to fix it. Almost forgot, thank you to Wrenlovesreading for asking me to put this up again(and Tobias for texting me like 5 times today). I was seriously debating what stories I should put up. Here's some shameless advertising for my other story on this account: **

**If you enjoyed this story, read this one(another one that I made) : **

**The Cost of Happiness:**

**Ever since she entered the hospital, Beatrice has known one thing. She's not crazy. Ms. Matthews has been her doctor and therapist for the longest time and always made sure that Beatrice knew her place. When a new doctor takes her place, Beatrice finally has some hope that she'll be let out of this prison-like hospital. Slow-burn. Rated T for language**

**-L**


End file.
